Losing You
by TLG03
Summary: A new girl comes to town and sets her sight on Davis. However Davis's girlfriend Miku is not about this. Will this new girl steal Davis's heart? Of will Miku find a way to hang on to the one she loves.


A fifteen year old Davis sat in his first period math class and listened to his female teacher give the morning announcements.

"Now that I that out of the way, I would like to introduce a new student. Please give a warm welcome to Amber Daniels," said the teacher.

"Hello, it's nice to be here," the fifteen year old American white girl with waist-length blond hair and green eyes said with a smile. "I'm looking forward to making new friends."

Davis's girlfriend, Miku, sitting a few rows from Davis, had a bad feeling about this new girl.

The teacher told Amber to take a seat at the open desk directly behind Davis's.

The class period passed slowly for Miku as she kept an eye on Davis and the new girl. Miku's blue eyes narrowed as she watched Amber strike up a conversation with her boyfriend.

The bell finally rang at the end of class. Miku walked down the hall with Davis.

"So, Davis you and that Amber girl seem to have hit it off this morning," Miku commented.

"Ummhh, yeah, I guess," repiled Davis, sounding a bit dimwitted. Something was bothering Miku but Davis didn't know what.

"Davis, I don't want you to be hanging around that new girl." Miku warned him.

Before Davis could respond, Amber took hold of his arm.

"Hi, Davis, it looks like we have our second period class together. I can't wait," said Amber happily as she pulled Davis away from Miku and down the hallway.

Miku's heart sank. She watched helplessly as Davis was taken away.

Later that day, as Miku walked through the crowded lunch room with a tray of food she spotted Davis sitting with Cody and Yolei. Miku went and sat beside them.

"Davis, I'm glad I found you. I was hoping to talk with you," Miku greeted him.

"Davis, there you are, I've been looking for you everywhere," said Amber cheerfuly, as she walked up and stood by the table where Davis and his friends were sitting. "I'm having some trouble getting my locker open and I could really use your help with it," the blond-haired female informed him.

Amber took Davis by the hand and they walked together down the corridor to her locker.

"What's wrong, Miku? You seem troubled," Yolei asked her.

"Its that new girl, Amber. I have a bad feeling about her. I'm worried she might try and steal Davis away from me. I love Davis with all my heart and I don't know what I'd do if I lost him," declared Miku sadly. "I've loved Davis since we first met all those months ago at the school dance."

"Is Davis really worth worrying about? He's just a goofball. I'm sure if he found a new girlfriend, you'd be able to find a new boyfriend, too. Not to mention a better one," Cody commented.

"You don't understand. Davis is the one I love. I love him just because he is such a goofball. He is sweet, kind, loving, and understanding. Where am I gonna find another boy like that," moaned Miku.

"I think the best thing you can do is be open and honest with Davis. You should tell him how you feel. Let him know you still love him and that you're worried about this Amber girl," Yolei suggested.

The bell rang at the end of lunch. Everyone in the cafeteria headed to their next class. The aftenoon dragged on till the end of the school day

"Davis, hold up a sec," called out Miku, as she spotted him in the  
hall before heading home. Davis stopped and turned around to face her.

Miku took a deep breath and summonded all her courage as walked up to him. "Davis I need to talk to you about this Amber girl. I'm afraid that she might be trying to take you away from me. I don't want to lose you. The thing is, I ..." Miku's words were suddenly cut off by the sound of a female voice coming from behind her.

"Miku, there you are, you'd better hurry up or you'll be late for cheer-leading practice," the female gym coach called to her.

"Okay, Mrs Saito, I just need a minute to talk with Davis," Miku protested.

"Theres no time to waste, young lady. We need to get to the soccer field, right now," Mrs Saito insisted.

Miku reluctantly walked down the hall with the coach, heading toward the soccer field. Miku turned her head and looked back, and gasped in dismay as she saw Amber approach Davis with a smile. Amber and Davis both walked away in the opposite direction.

Miku went to the girls locker room and put on her cheerleading outfit. Her fellow cheerleader, Kari, was also getting dressed. Miku's heart felt bleak. Sorrow weighed heavly upon her. She would have to force herself to get through practice.

"Miku, are you okay," Kari asked in concern as they walked out of the girls locker room toward the field together.

"I need to be alone," Miku repiled.

After practice Miku walked home alone. She sat on her bed in her dark bedroom. She tried calling and texting Davis but he didn't answer. She set her phone aside. On her nightstand was the photograph that she and Davis had posed for at the local carnival. She held it close to her chest and sighed as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

She replaced the picture frame on the nightstand. It took her a long time to drift off to sleep, as thoughts of her broken-heart preyed heavily on her mind.

The next day during school Miku again failed to get a chance to speak with Davis about her feelings. As Miku walked home she tried agian to call Davis on her cell phone but again she received no reply.

"He's cut me off. He doesn't want to talk to me. That's why he won't answer his cell phone. No! I can't let Davis slip away from me like this. I won't let this be the end," she vowed to herself boldly. So she went looking for him. She had no idea where he was. She thought that by visiting some of his local hangouts she might be able to spot him. She went to the comic book shop, movie theater, and bowling alley but he wasn't in any of those places. At the mall Miku walked into a crowded busy arcade. To her displeasure she found Davis and Amber playing the pinball machine together.

"Davis there you are. I need to speak with you," Miku told him firmly.

"Uh, sure, what's up," asked Davis as he stepped away to talk with her.

"I've been wanting to speak to you and you're not picking up your phone. Why not," whined the black-haired girl.

"I'm sorry. My phone broke. I accidentally dropped it on the ground outside after you talked to me yesterday after school," explained Davis.

"a likely story," Miku remarked in a disbelieving tone of voice. "Well then, how about we go buy you a brand new phone from the store," suggested Miku.

"Forget about cell phones," Amber cut into the conversation. "What do you say we all go get something to eat at the food court?"

The three teens went to the food court and ate together.

"Davis and I have spent some time together and we're getting along great. We have have so much in common," Amber commented.

"It's true. Amber likes video games, comic books and action movies," Davis added.

Miku's jealousy swelled and burned as she glared at the new girl.

"Come on, Davis," Amber encouraged him. let's get out of here and head back to my house. I have a swimming pool. I can show you my new bathing suit."

"Do you mind if I tag along? I love to swim," asked Miku, not wanting to leave Davis alone with Amber for a single second.

Miku wore a one piece blue bathing suit while Amber wore a yellow bikini. Davis had on a pair of brown swim trunks.

Amber laid down on her stomach on a long rectangular pool chair and asked Davis to rub a little tanning lotion on her back. He complied.

Miku looked on in shock at what Davis was doing.

The three teens all swam in Amber's large below-ground pool for a few hours. Miku kept a close eye on Amber and Davis the whole time.

Later Miku and Davis walked home together. Miku felt relieved now that she and Davis had a chance to talk.

"Davis, I've been wanting to talk to you about something that I've had on my mind lately" Miku told him.

"OK," Davis replied. He had no idea what Miku was talking about or what was bothering her but then again Davis didn't know much of anything.

"I don't like how you're spending so much time and getting so friendly with that girl." Miku's words were suddenly cut off by the sound of a car pulling up behind them in the street. It was Davis's mother.

"Davis, there you are, come on and get in the car. We need to hurry if we're gonna make it before the store closes. We need to buy you new shoes," she urged him.

"I've got to go, Miku, but we'll talk later," Davis told her just before he hopped into his mother's car and she drove away.

Miku sighed and walked home sadly.

The next day was Saturday. Miku thought it best to once again find Davis and try to talk to him about her feelings. Miku called Kari, who told her that Davis was at Amber's house. Miku went straight there. She walked up and knocked on Amber's front door. When the new girl's mother answered the door Miku introduced herself. Mrs Daniels invited her in.

Miku went upstairs and stood outside Amber's bedroom door. Miku pressed her ear against the door and heard the sound of Davis and Amber talking together. Miku threw the door open and burst into the room to discover a sight that left her speechless. Amber and Davis were holding each other close and sharing a deep kiss on the lips. A crushed boquet of reds roses was in Amber's arms. Miku's eyes filled with tears and her heart broke into a million pieces.

"I hope you and Amber will be very happy together," yelled Miku, with tears of pain pouring down her face. She turned and ran from the house.

"Miku, wait, I can explain," Davis called out to her, but she didn't want to listen. Davis dashed after her and caught up to her sitting alone on a park bench. "Mind if I join you," asked Davis.

"If you don't love me anymore, and what you want is to be with that Amber girl, then you just go on and be with her," Miku told him.

"Miku, you've got it all wrong. You just don't understand. I wanna be with you, not Amber," the boy replied.

"But you were kissing her like you meant it, and you gave her roses. Also you and she like all the same things, Video games, comic books and action movies," sobbed Miku.

"Listen, just because Amber and I enjoy the same things doesn't mean I love her. Miku, what if some new boy transferred into our class and you and he became friends? Would that mean that you and I no longer love each other," pleaded Davis.

"I guess not," she answered. "But you were kissing her, and you gave her roses," argued Miku.

"I went to Amber's house to tell her that I think she and I were spending too much time together, and that something seemed to be bugging you. I would have told Amber this over the phone but my cell is broken. Then When you threw the bedroom door open you knocked me into her arms, thats all. It was just a misunderstanding," Davis explained.

"Really," wondered Miku aloud.

"Yes," said Davis as he pulled a single rose from his pocket. The tag on the flower read "to Miku."

"Miku, I love you. I love you infinitely and forever. More than can be measured. With all my heart. For all of time and beyond. Nothing will ever change that. I'm sorry for not paying enough attention to you over the past few days but from now on I swear I'll make time for us," he assured her.

Miku accepted the rose, cupped it in her hand, and smiled. The she kissed his lips. "Davis, I love you too," she told him. They lingered on that park bench in the moonlight for the rest of the evening.

The End.


End file.
